


Doomed End

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doomed Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all about to die again, but she wanted to spend her last moments with the one she cared for. Especially since he was all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed End

The copies from the doomed timelines are all standing together, looking ahead as the green creature looks them down with interchanging eyes. She looks around at everyone, watching as they try to protect each other. Karkat and Nepeta are huddled together, one of the Aradias jumped in front of Sollux, even Feferi and Eridan were spending their last moments together. Everyone seemed to be holding onto someone else in their final moments, except for her. She quickly looked over at the troll standing a distance near her, the troll she had been flushed for since before the game had even begun.

Equius had no one beside him, which wasn't too much of a surprise to her since most of the others thought of him as a creep. She would think that he would be the strongest of all of them during this time, but the look on his face proved otherwise. She could see it there, he was terrified. It felt strange for her to see him in such a state, afraid of dying again when he was in a good afterlife. The sight of it made her heart break. She had never seen him like this before, at least not in her timeline since she had died a heroic death trying to protect him and Nepeta. She didn't want to see him like this, not if she could do something about it. She hovered down and grabbed ahold of him, determined to not let him go. It felt nice to hold him like this, even if she was about to die again.

Equius was surprised to see her holding onto him, the look of fear changing into that of confusion. Why she would be holding onto him now of all times didn't make any sense. He could only stare as her blue God Tier outfit draped against his skin. He looked at her blank eyes, seeing in them a serene expression. How could she be happy at now of all times? "D--> Miss Kumori why is it that you are holding onto me? Now is not the time for displays of affection." he told her, trying not to show fear.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, knowing that she had nothing left to lose at this point. "Becau6e I don't want you to die alone~" she replied. "Everyone el6e ha6 6omeone in thi6 moment, except you~ And if I'm going to die, then I'm going to be with the one I love~ I think I de6erve that much, don't you~?" She had no idea if this Equius came from her own timeline or from another offshoot, and if that were so then she had no idea if the her of that timeline told him how she felt for him. She wasn't taking any chances now.

"D--> So it is true then, you are flushed for me." Equius said, realizing that the feelings she had were indeed as red as he thought. "D--> I suppose that makes things easier now." She was now the one who wore a look of confusion on her face, and was surprised when Equius turned to face her and held onto her as well. "D--> You see I have come to realize that I may feel the same way for you, Lady Kumori."

Her expression changed once again, a smile forming on her face and turquoise tears dripping down. She had been hoping to be called 'Lady Kumori' by him for a long time, because that meant he loved her as well. All this time she thought he would never see her as more than someone who was lower than him, but perhaps dying changed that. The two just looked at each other in silence and pressed their lips against one another's. It was soft, yet passionate enough for her to tell that the love was real. Considering she was about to die, she thought this was a good way to go. The two released their lips and just looked ahead with everyone else. Neither of them faced their death with fear, they smiled in each other's embrace as they faded away.


End file.
